Uchiha Alexa
by GoreFuck
Summary: What happens when a girl comes back and is an uchiha and what if she has to marry sasuke. sasukeOOC. Disclaimer: I do not own naruto


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

**Hello people yes I know it**** is me once again. I have redone this chapter and all the other ones because some people have complained that I have grammar mistakes and other things like that. So I have decided that I was going to re-do the chapter for those people and also make new ones for all the other people who were nice enough to leave me a comment and say that they liked it.**

**I have re-read this chapter and all the other ones millions of times for 2 reasons. First of all because I had to fix the mistakes that were in each and everyone of them and two because I had to give myself some more ideas.**

**Now I hope that who ever reads this chapter likes it with the corrections I gave it and the ideas I added.**

_Chapter 1:_

It was late December and it was freezing outside, everyone was inside their own houses to protect them self's from the cold. It had snowed for 3 days straight and so the floor was cover with a high layer of snow. Even though it had snowed for so long the sky wouldn't stop snowing, the snow kept on falling to the floor but now it had become slow and light and made the konoha village look peaceful and beautiful.

I wasn't wearing the clothes that a normal person would wear if they were outside but hey I am not a normal person, I am not even a special person. I am a person that nobody would ever dream or even wish to be.

I was wearing an old dark blue ripped up shirt that was dirty and was very faded with the uchiha crest on the back, a black pair of pants that were in the same condition and black ninja shoes that were ripped and missing some pieces. I was freezing and hungry. All I wanted at the moment was a warm place to stay and some good food to eat. But naturally I couldn't have that because once I was kicked out of this village I lived alone and in the cold, without anyone that cared for me and no place to stay.

I had to live off of garbage cans or the food I would steal and I would sleep very little on top of tree branches. To remain alive from all the evil people and cruel ninjas that existed in the world I had to keep on stealing new jutsus from different clans so I could protect myself. And now here I am at the age of 17 back to konoha after I had finished my penalty given to me for being accused of the murder of someone in my own clan.

_**Flash back:**_

It was a sunny day in the uchiha property and everyone was outside getting the best of this weather.

"Alexaaaaaaa" Screamed Alexa's mom from the kitchen.

"Whatttttt????" Alexa screamed back to her mom from the upstairs bedroom she was in.

"Hurry up and get ready or else you will be late for school." Her mom responded.

"Fine" Alexa screamed as she put on a new uchiha clan shirt that her dad had bought her in the second hand store for they werent really that rich but actually were pretty poor.

Once Alexa finished putting on her shirt she quickly brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure that she was ok to leave for school,

then she ran downstairs to the kitchen.

As she entered quickly the kitchen Alexa noticed that her mom had made her breakfast and that she had left it on the table so Alexa could eat it.

So Alexa took the toast that was placed nicely on her plate and put it in her mouth as she ran out.

Before she left the house she mumbled something that sounded like "Im leaving".

As she ran through the streets of the uchiha compound she waved to all the said hi to her with a big smile. And thankfully 2 minutes before the bell was about to ring she arrived only to be stopped by the girls that thought that they were all that.

"Looky looky what we have here….isnt it the poor girl" One said as she pushed Alexa.

"Leave me alone and im not poor." Alexa told them.

"Your right im sorry I didn't mean it. Wait is that a new shirt. Where did your dad buy it…….at the second hand store" Another girl said as the whole group began to laugh.

"Shut up you just think that your better then all the others just because your fathers are important people in this village" Alexa screamed.

"We don't think that we are better then all the others……… we know we are" One said as she shoved Alexa on the floor.

"Hey girls you should just leave her alone." A kid with black eyes and pail skin said as he came in front of Alexa in a some what protective manner.

"Don't protect me from my fights" Alexa said with an angered voice.

"Ohhh sasuke-kun its you…… we arent doing anything to her, we are just playing with her. We wouldn't never hurt her." The first girl said.

Alexa got up took out a kunai that she held in her book bag and attacked one of the girls hitting her in the shoulder and making her fall down.

"Don't you ever talk shit about me or my family understand or Ill kill you" Alexa said as she dropped the kunai and ran away.

Alexa didn't stop running until she reached the forest were she stopped shocked of the scene that was playing in front of her.

There he was Itachi Uchiha killing his best friend.

Once he was done killing his best friend her walked up to Alexa and slowly bent down in front of her.

"Hey little girl would you do me a favour?" He asked in a sweet manner with the new sharingan he had just achieved.

Alexa nodded not knowing what to do.

"Good girl. Now here is a kunai. Can you please hold it for me?" Itachi asked.

Alexa nodded once again too shocked and too scared to say no and run.

"Ok" Itachi said as he handed her the kunai and left quickly.

Once Itachi left the police came and accused me for having killed someone from my own class and because my family didn't have the money to pay for bail I was told that I couldn't come back to the village unless I was 17 years of age.

_**End Flash back:**_

And here I was finally at the age of 17 able to come back to my village and start my life from the beginning.

I had sworn to kill Itachi if we ever crossed paths again and I am going to live up to that ambition. No body is going to be able to take that away from me, not even myself.

After a long time of walking I looked around and I noticed that I had stumbled in the uchiha territory in Konoha. I was so happy. I can finally go back to my family and tell them what happened to me during the time that I was gone. I was going to have a house again and food and actual clothes.

So once I reached the uchiha territory I started looking around to see if there was someone that could help me and take me home so I could see my parents. But there was nobody. why?. What happened while I was away? was all I could think at the moment and it scared me a little because some of the answers I tried thinking of were that the whole clan was killed and I was the only survivor. But I knew that that couldn't happen so all I could have done in a moment like this was go search for someone that could help me.

The place looked so lifeless with the snow on the floor what wasn't walked on or dirtied. It seemed that nobody had been here for many years. The snow made the place look like it was untouched for many years and that it couldn't be touch.

I couldn't go on and I knew it for I was too numb to go on. But I had to, its my duty to go back to my family and help them.

So after a while of walking I finally reached my house and just by looking out side I saw that the house had been left and that nobody lived in it. It looked so empty and lifeless. That's where I started getting scared, so I looked at the other house next to mine and I noticed that on the second floor that there was a light on so as I walked towards the door noticing that the darkness was winning this time I kept on walking till the darkness won and I blacked out.

**Sasuke pov:**

It was 5 in the morning and so it was still dark out. Sadly I had woken up and I tried going back to sleep but it just didn't come. After a while of just looking at the ceiling I decided that once I had finished the shower I was going to take a walk outside to clear my head a little.

So I threw the covers to the foot of the bed and got up shivering as my feet touched the cold wooden floor.

As I entered the bathroom I started taking off my clothes and once I finished that I stepped in the shower turning the water on not minding it being hot.

While I was under the shower I felt like something was wrong. what could it be? I thought to myself as I shampooed my hair. Then I rinsed and conditioned it. Then I washed my body with sent less soap and then turned the water off stepping out the shower and wrapping a black towel around my waist.

As I entered my room once again I took out my usual clothes that consisted of a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the uchiha crest on the back, long black pants and black combat boots. Then there was the usual ninja equipment and the konoha headband.

Once I finished I walked into the kitchen turning on the radio that the kitchen held and turned on to the cd that was kept in it. The first song that started to play was the song **"Im so sick"** by Flyleaf. As I listened to the song and bobbed my head a little showing that I liked the song I started munching on a piece of toast. God I love toast was what at the moment I could think of.

Once the toast finished I walked towards the main entrance and took out my heavy navy blue winter jacket that had , of coarse, the uchiha crest on the back.

As I opened the door the first thing I noticed was the girl that had passed out in the middle of the street so I quickly walked (actually ran) towards the girl to take her inside my own house.

As I brought the girl upstairs in my room since all the others werent in the conditions to be slept in I noticed that the girl had on an uchiha shirt.

A smile crept on my face. I cant believe that they still sell those fake uchiha shirts. There was only one way to make out the fake ones from the real ones and it was the number.

_**Flash Back:**_

"Mommy theres a mean kid that keeps on saying that Im not a real uchiha and that my shirt is one of the fakes." Sasuke said with a mad face.

"Well then he must not know ho to tell the fake ones from the real ones" Sasukes mom said as she let out a laugh.

"What really you know how to tell the fake from the real?" Sasuke said as his mood changed from mad to excited.

"Yes honny. You want to know?" Sasukes mom asked even though she knew that he wanted to know how.

"Oh yes please" Sasuke said as he started jumping up and down.

"Fine just calm down"

""

Noticing that sasuke had finally calmed down she sat down on the chair next to her and motioned sasuke to come sit on her lap.

Sasuke came right away and looked at her with a curiouse expression.

"Ok well its really easy……All you have to really do is look at the bottom right corner to see if there is a number…… If there is a number then it means that its real and if there isnt then its fake and the person isnt a real uchiha" Sasukes mom said.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked shocked that all he had to check for was a number.

Sauskes mom nodded.

"WHAT!!!I thought that it was going to be more cooler then that…"Sasuke said as he dropped his head in a depressed way.

Sasukes mom noticed sasukes change in mood and quickly knew what to do.

"Hey sasuke you want some rice?"

Sasuke face brightened as he looked at his mom.

"Yes please" sasuke said.

Sasukes mom let out a laugh and gave her sasuke some rice.

"There you go" Sasukes mom said as he handed him the rice.

Sasuke looked at him mom after having recived the rice with a really big smile and then began eating getting rice everywhere.

_**End Flash Back:**_

Sasuke let out a sad smile and then without noticing his eyes led him to the bottom right corner of the girls shirt and saw the number 59.

Wait the number 59. That means its real. That's means Im not alone. Sasuke thought to himself as he put the girl down on his bed and covered her with his silky black covers.

Sasuke then looked at her once again.

She is really beautiful and Im really lucky. Sasuke thought taking in the appearance of the girl.

She had blond hair with dark blue eyes. Her hair was held up with a black ribbon. She had pail skin and she wore an old dark blue ripped up shirt that was dirty and was very faded with the uchiha crest on the back, a black pair of pants that were in the same condition and black ninja shoes that were ripped and missing some pieces. It was actually kind of sad the way she had her clothes in.

So I walked into my older sisters room and looked at the clothes that were still there. I took a pair that I though were going to fit the girl perfectly and I took them in my room and placed them at the foot of the bed that at the moment the girl was sleeping in.

_**Flash back:**_

Sasuke was 12 at the moment and all the kids of the uchiha clan were in the schools play ground for they were announcing the marrige arrangements.

"Ok everyone be quiet" one of the teachers screamed.

"Today is a speacial day. Today is the day you are all going to know who each and everyone of you is going to marry at the age of 18" The teacher said once the kids had become quiet.

After 30 minutes of calling names the teachers told all the others that's werent called yet to take a break and to move around for staying seated for so long.

God I hope that my future wife isnt that ugly and that shes nice. Thought sasuke as he became more and more nervouse by the minute.

"Ok kids come back so we can continue the names." The teacher screamed.

So little by little the teachers started to call the kids once again.

"Uchiha riku with uchiha temari (not the temari we all know)" the teacher said.

The kids that just got called and walked out the room to their parents to tell them everything.

"Ok now the last 2…… Uchiha sasuke with uchiha Alexa." The teacher said.

Sauske just remained there shocked to death.

He just got the girl he hoped to get.

Sasuke got up and walked towards the exit calmly then when he got out he ran towards his house like lightning.

He was going to marry the girl he hoped. He was going to marry the girl with the number 59.

_**End Flashback:**_

This girl was my soon to be wife and now I could finally restore my clan. I thought to myself as a smile crept on my face.

Once I made sure that the girl was ok I went down stairs and made sure that the house wasn't freezing cold by putting some wood in the fire place and lighting it.

Then I went into the kitchen and made some miso soup for when she was going to wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal pov:**

As my eyes opened the first thing I noticed was that it was warm and I was inside some ones house.

As I threw the covers to the end of the bed I slowly and painfully walked into the bathroom and stripped myself from my clothes.

I turned the water on and didn't wait for the water to cool down a little but just stepped in the boiling water letting it hit my back and relax my muscles.

I took the shampoo and washed quickly my hair. Then I took the conditioner and did that and then I washed the rest of my body quickly as the water became more and more colder.

Once the shower was finished I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a long black towel around my whole body walking towards the room I was in before.

Now all I need to find is some clothes. I thought to myslef looking around the room. My eyes after 5 minutes of searching I saw that under the covers I had thrown to the foot of the bed I was sleeping in there was a pair of clothes.

So I picked them up and walked into the bathroom once again and started to put them on.

Once I was done I started at my self thanks to the mirror seeing how the clothes were on me.

I was wearing dark blue jeans with a bleeding skull printed on my butt, I had on a normal black uchiha shirt with the uchiha crest on the back, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots and black tape for taping my arms and breast.

"I like these clothes. I look cool……" I said as I let out a big smile.

Then I walked back into the bedroom and started to look around.

"I wonder who lives here?" I said as I started looking at the photos of a little boy with jet black hair that gave a blue kind of colour.

Then as I was about to lay back on the bed my stomach gave off a really loud growl.

"So hungry." I said to myself as I opened the door quietly and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Once I reached the kitchen I noticed a kid with jet black hair was cooking something.

"So you finally woke up" The kid said without turning.

"Yeah and I really want to thank you for everything" I told him.

"Well your welcome" He said still not turning around.

"Umm can I know your name?" I asked scared that he was going to say no.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He said as he turned around.

I gasped.

Damn hes mad hot. I thought to myself.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked. I just nodded and so he turned around again and put some substance in a bowl and then turned to me again and showed me where I could have eaten.

As I sat down Sasuke came to me with the bowl and placed it right in front of me and handed me the utensil that I was going to use to eat it.

"There you go" He said as he sat down to and started to watch me eat.

After the first couple of bites I put down the spoon and clapped my hands together.

"Its really good. You're a good cook sasuke-kun"

"Well I wouldn't bet on that. Its awesome that your eating it though, cause I think that I suck at cooking." He responded giving a small smile that would be un noticeable to a normal person but not to me.

As I saw him give that small and hidden smile I gave him a smile.

"Well for your information you're a great cook" I told him keeping the smile on my face.

"Sure…… So whats your name?" He asked as he saw me start to eat again.

"My name is Uchiha Alexa" I stated proudly.

"Well nice to meet you Alexa-chan" Sasuke said adding the chan a the end and causing me to blush a little.

"Sooo sasuke-kun how come the uchiha territory is so empty?" I asked not knowing the consequences.

Sasuke looked down sadly without answering my question and I noticed it.

"They……d……ie…d all……" Sasuke said as tears started to form and fall from him eyes.

As he said that tears started to swell in my eyes.

"How could they…..die…" I said as I broke down crying.

"Its not possible….The uchiha clan is one of the strongest clans" I said as I slammed my fist on the table making a little crack form from the impact.

"They were all killed." Sasuke said composing himself from the break down he had just passed.

"NO NO NO NO NO I WILL NOT BELIVE THIS!!!!!!!" I screamed and I got up and ran outside in the snow.

As I ran I fell in the middle of the street and broke down crying.

All I could repeat in my head was 'No this cant be true'.

I was never going to see my parents again and I wasn't ever going to see the girl who caused me to leave.

I was never going to make Itachi pay for what he did to me.

They were all gone without ever coming back.

As I fell to the floor and began crying I heard foot steps come to me. Then I felt strong warm arms hug me and try to sooth me from the pain I was going through.

The rain started to poor from the dark clouds that seemed were going to burts any minute now.

It seemed that the sky was also crying for the sadness of this horrible and sad event.

And as the snow started to melt because of the rain and the grey floors became visible again me and sasuke both in each others arms cried all our pain and tears away that night.

And as the thunder roured and the rain poored we remained still in each others arms crying untill all our pain was gone and our sadness vanished.

**Sakura pov:**

It had finally started to rain and hard.

I was walking to the uchiha territory with my umbrella to go ask sasuke if, after this bad weather had passed, he wanted to go out with me.

So as I walked under the umbrella I could make out two people in the middle of the streets in each others arms.

"The girl must be crying and the guy my be there to comfort her…..Ohh how much I wish that me and sasuke could be in a situation like that and he could comfort me" Sakura said as she became more and more closed to the couple.

As she became more closer to the couple she could make out the guy but not the girl.

'Its sasuke' Sakura gasped.

'Whats he doing hugging and comforting a girl that I don't know?' She thought to herself as tears started to form in her eyes.

As she tried to make out the girl and noticing that she couldn't because the girl wasn't even part of the village she totally broke down crying and dropped the umbrella and ran home crying.

As she reached her home she burst in and rushed in her room locking herself in it.

Once she was in her room she fell on her bed and cried her eyes out on the pillow.

"How could he…..We should get married soon……and then he goes hugging other people. He never did that to me….he could at least introduce me to the girl. Why would he do something like this to me?" Sakura said to herself.

But that was a question that she couldn't answer and so she fell asleep leaving the question running threw her mind like a message in a bottle lost in a see never to be found and answered.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello people its me again.**

**So here you have it. I have finally finished and re did the whole chapter and now that I have finished this one I have to start right away on re doing the next one.**

**I hope that you all liked it. Now I want you all to forget how the chapter was before and what was written because this is one is better.**

**Now please you people must review and tell me if you like it and if you guys have some ideas to make the story more interesting.**

**I would like to t****hank a special person for helping me revising it and that person is my best friend Jazmin.**

**Jazmin I would like to tell you this. Be ready for the next one cause I am going to need help on each and everyone of them LOL!!!!!**

**- lettingo**


End file.
